Endoscopic surgery is a minimally invasive surgical procedure that is performed through small incisions or natural body openings. An endoscopic procedure typically involves use of specialized devices and remote-control manipulation of instruments with indirect observation of the surgical field through an endoscope or similar device. Comparing to open surgery, endoscopic surgery may result in shorter hospital stays, or allow outpatient treatment.
Among more recent developments and advances in endoscopic surgical procedures, arthroscopic surgery employing the use of endoscopic devices has found widespread application. For example, endoscopic procedures have been successfully used in effectuating carpal tunnel release with specially designed endoscopic instruments, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,465, 5,578,051, 5,968,061, and 7,041,115, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. However, there always exists a need to further improve the design of the instrument while reducing the cost.